I Want To Be Your Man Forever
by Keylips
Summary: "wah! rumah sunbae besar yah." kataku kagum. "hehe. ini cuma rumah orang tuaku saja kok." zzzzzrrrrrrsssshhhhh…


1. Author: KeyHo13hr

2. Judul : I Want To Be Your Man Forever

3. Kategori: NC 21, Yadong, Oneshoot

4. Cast:

- Key SHINee

- Park Sung Rin

aku terbangun saat mendengar bunyi alarm. aku lupa kalau aku memasang alarm. dan saat aku ingin bangun dari tidurku, aku merasakan nyeri didaerah bawah. mrs.v-ku. oh! ternyata Key-sunbae belum melepas miliknya yang terus tertanam dari tadi malam. aku melepasnya pelan-pelan dan mematikan alarm-ku. aku menginap dirumahnya, karena kemarin hujan dan bajuku basah. dan Key-sunbae menawarkan baju kakaknya yang ada di paris untukku. dan malahan kami melakukan hal itu tadi malam. brengsek! aku baru ingat! dia menjebakku dengan minuman itu. dan dalam kondisi mabuk dia memaksaku melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"su..sunbae.. bangun, sudah pagi." kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan miliknya yang bersarang di mrs.v-ku. lengket dan sempit sekali. aku menggoncang tubuhnya, membangunkannya untuk melepaskan junior miliknya. "sunbae! bangun! lepaskan milikmu ini!" kataku sambil menggoncang tubuhnya. dia membuka matanya perlahan. "pagi chagi." dia mencium bibirku sekilas. "huh? chagi katamu? kapan kita pacarannya?" tanyaku shock. dia hanya tersenyum licik. "mulai tadi malam. saat cairan kita sama-sama bersatu dalam rahimmu." shit! ternyata dia melakukan tanpa pengaman.

"kenapa gak pake pengaman? kau gila? kalau aku hamil bagaimana? kakekku bisa meninggal karena serangan jantung, tau!" dia hanya mengelus kepalaku lembut. "gampang saja. kita menikah, kita jadi bisa sering-sering melakukannya, kau hamil, kita punya anak, dan bahagia." enteng sekali sih dia ngomong gitu! "sunbae, emang ngurus anak segampang buatnya apa?" dia meremas dadaku "ssshhhh..aahhh.." semakin kuat. "kau tidak tahu seberapa beruntungnya dirimu begitu menikah denganku nanti. ayo, kita 'sarapan' sebentar." dia menindihku dan meremas payudara kiriku, lalu menghisap payudara kananku. aku hanya diam saja menerima perlakuannya. lagi pula kalau aku memberontak, percuma saja. tadi malamkan sudah.

"ba..baik..lah.." kataku terengah-engah saat dia menyentak-nyentakan juniornya yang lengket dengan mrs.v-ku sepertinya dia berusaha membangunkan dan memberi 'sarapan' pada jagoan kecilnya itu. "ba..ik..lah..a..apa?" tanyanya sambil menyentakan pinggulnya lebih keras. "stop dulu!" kataku. akhirnya dia berhenti. "apa?" tatapnya. "ini adalah sarapan pertama dan terakhir yang kau terima dariku. dan besok kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." jelasku tagas. "oh. kau belum lihat foto syur ini yah?" brengsek! benar-benar brengsek! dia memfoto diriku yang sedang telanjang dan… dan… saat kami melakukannya! saat miliknya sudah masuk! dia gila apa? dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang MEMASUKAN JUNIORNYA KE MRS.V-KU dan MEMFOTONYA! dia GILA YAH? "kau gila? itu dirimu sunbae! kau.. tidak.." aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"yah, ini sebagai dokumentasi. kau tahu, sudah hampir 25 wanita aku bawa kemari dan kurekam diriku bersama mereka dan memfoto beberapa adegannya. bahkan sampai adegan '69′ berdarah. itu saat aku dan Yuri noona melakukan adegan itu, klitorisnya berdarah karena aku terlalu kencang menggigitnya. tapi sudah kukasi obat merah. hehe, adegan tak terlupakan." ceritanya panjang lebar. "kau gila! kau benar benar GILA!" kataku sambil memukul dadanya. "kau tahu, dari semua 25 wanita yang aku tiduri, baru kau wanita pertama yang beruntung karena aku tidak memakai pengaman. dan kau bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya cairan cintaku dirahimmu." dan diakhri ceritanya, dia menggigit leherku sampai berdarah. "argh! sa..sakit sunbae." kataku sambil meremas lengannya.

"kau ini! sudah kubilang panggil aku Key oppa saja. hmm.." dia menghisap payudara kananku dan kembali menyentak-nyentakkan pinggulnya. aneh. aku menyukainya. "teruss.. oppa… teruss… ahh~ chagi~" aku mendesah tak karuan dan tak sadar bahwa aku memanggilnya 'chagi'. sepertinya aku memiliki dua kepribadian. disatu sisi aku tak ingin, disatu sisi aku menyukainya.

"akhirnya kau menikmati permainanku. hmmm…" dia makin mempercepat gerakkannya. dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan spermanya yang terasa hangat di rahimku. dan aku juga mengeluarkan cairan dan setelah itu Key menindih dadaku dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. "kau tidak mau sarapan sungguhan?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. "yah. tapi mandi dulu. mandi yuk." katanya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas juniornya dengan enggan. sebelum terlepas, aku memberinya ide gila. "jangan dilepas!" kataku sambil mencegahnya. "waeyo, chagi?"

"bagaimana kalau kita terus seperti ini sampai sarapan? di rekam. kau kuat menggendongku?" tanyaku terkekeh. "tentu. beratmu lumayan. hehe." katanya sambil ikut terkekeh. "dasar kau!" ah… dasar aku pabo! aku kan mau terlepas dari jeratnya, malah menambah barang untuk menyanderaku lebih lama untuk jadi budak nafsunya. pabo Sung Rin!

dia menggendong tubuhku seperti anak kecil. juniornya yang besar itu membuat mrs.v-ku nyut-nyutan. dia mulai menyalakan handycam dan merekam diri kami. "ah chagi, kau bisa pegang kameranya? rekam kita. euhm. taruh disitu." dan aku menaruh handycamnya pas di depan shower. dan dia mulai menyalakan shower dan air membasahi tubuh kami. "kau sexy sekali saat rambutmu itu basah. apa lagi 'melon'mu itu menggelantung indah disana. slurp." dia menarik dan melepaskan nippleku perlahan dengan gigitan kecil. "apalagi saat aku membuat 'kelereng'(?) itu bergoyang (?), kau jadi tambah sexy." katanya sambil meremas payudara kiriku. aku hanya terus mendesah tak karuan. dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhku dan sambil menyusui Key (?) aku mendesah berusaha memanaskan suasana. "a..aku pp..pu..nya ide la..gi, cha..gi?" kataku di tengah desahan. "a..pa .. itu?" tanyanya. "ba..gai.. mana.. k..kkalau kk..ita begi..ni.. tt…erus.. se..panjang.. hari." kataku karena guncangan-guncangan dan tarikkan dari Key. "se..setuju… da..n di..reka..mm.." aku mengangguk. setelah sekian lama mengguncang tubuhku, cairannya kembali keluar dirahimku.

kami pun mengusapkan shampo pada kepala kami masing-masing. lalu kami mengusapkan sabun cair ketubuh kami masing-masing. ditengah acara usap-mengusap, dia meremas perlahan kedua 'buah'ku dan aku kembali mendesah. dia terus yang mempermainkan tubuhku. aku hanya mengusap tubuhnya seperti biasa. dia meremas kuat bokongku. dan tangannya kembali beralih ke buahku dan meremasnya lebut. lalu dia membilas tubuhku dan terus meremas bagian-bagian tubuhku yang lembek (?) saking gemasnya mendengar suara desahanku yang terus mengiringi perbuatannya.

setelah mandi. dia menggendongku dan aku membawa handycam. dia memakai baju handuk, dan aku pun juga memakai baju handuk punyanya yang kedodoran. dia mengecup bibirku hangat. aku terus mengarahkan kamera ke arah kami. lalu kami pergi ke dapur. cukup ribet memang memasak dalam kondisi 'seperti ini'. tapi untungnya meja dapurnya agak rendah. jadi dia bisa mendudukkanku sementara sambil memasak, dan kontak antara kami pun tak pernah terlepas.

"aku ulang tahun hari ini. jadi, aku buatkan kau makanan special." kata Key sambil menaruh makanan di piring. "oh ya! maaf aku tak dapat memberimu apa-apa." kataku merasa bersalah. "tidak! kau telah menyerahkan dirimu itu sudah lebih dari cukup. yah, walaupun awalnya maksa. hehe." aku ikut terkekeh bersamanya."saranghae." aku menciumnya. apakah aku mulai mencintai Sunbae yang baru kukenal kemarin? Apa karena aku suka dengan ancamannya (?) gak mungkin! ah! aku belum cerita bagaimana kemarin aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya yah. begini ceritanya…

:::flashback:::

"hahh.. aku ditinggal lagi. ah! gak ada bus yang lewat pula. inikan sudah setengah lima. kakek pasti akan khawatir. untungnya dia ada dirumah sakit. mana sih busnya?" gumamku kesal sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. "hei! kau sendirian?" tiba-tiba seseorang didepanku mengagetkanku. "ne. dan kau?" aku melihat lambang kelasnya. XI-C. "ah! mianhae. aku tidak tau ternyata aku harus memanggilmu sunbae. mianhae."

"hehe. gwaenchana. hei, kau sudah makan belum?" tanyanya. aku tersenyum, sedikit salah tingkah. "belum sih, sunbae. kalau sunbae sendiri?" tanyaku. "belum juga. ayo kita makan. aku yang traktir kau." tawarnya. baik sekali sunbae ini, padahal kami belum saling mengenal. "ayo! jangan melamun saja!" dia menarikku dan membawaku ke sebuah rumah makan dekat situ. setibanya kami disana, dia duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela dan aku mengikutinya.

"kau pesan apa? ayo! jangan malu-malu. apa lagi traktiran. jarang-jarang orang yang mau aku traktir." katanya sambil tersenyum. aku membalas senyuman itu dan memilih menu. "sunbae mau pesan yang mana?" tanyaku. "aku ikut kamu aja deh." Aku hanya mengangguk dan memesan makanan pada pelayan tersebut. Dia mengangguk dan pergi mengantarkan daftar pesanan. Sunbae terus memandangi wajahku dan hal itu membuatku tersipu. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku? "ada apa sunbae?" tanyaku. "aku suka padamu." Haha. Lelucon yang bagus. "sunbae. Itu tidak lucu! Kita kan baru kenal hari ini. kau pandai sekali bercanda, subae." Jawabku. "gomawo." Makanan itu datang dan pelayan itu memberikan makanan kehadapan kami. "Cheonmaneyo." Pelayan itu pergi. "aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Saat kau pertama kali masuk. Hampir setahun ini aku menyukaimu." Katanya dengan pandangan serius. "oh, ya? Hmm.. tapi aku tidak mengenal sunbae." Kataku sambil mengaduk ramyeon yang aku pesan.

"namaku Kim Ki Bum. Kau panggil saja aku Key. Nah, sekarang aku akan mengatakannya lebih jelas lagi." Aku menunggunya yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. "saranghae." Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "hmm.. sunbae.. hujan." Kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "ah! Benar! lebih baik kita ke rumahku saja. tak jauh dari sini. Tapi, kita makan dulu. Baru kerumahku."

"wah! rumah sunbae besar yah." kataku kagum. "hehe. ini cuma rumah orang tuaku saja kok." zzzzzrrrrrrsssshhhhh….. (maap, author yg sableng bin gubluk nih kaga tau bunyi hujan kek apa – -') tiba-tiba gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat lagi. aku dan Sunbae pun cepat-cepat berlari ke rumahnya. "yah. basah kuyup deh." kata sunbae. dan sunbae pun menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. "ada apa sunbae?" tanyaku. "gak pa-pa. ayo naik. kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. nanti kau sakit." katanya sambil menarikku membawanya ke lantai atas dirumahnya. dia membawaku ke kamarnya (menurutku sih gitu. #sung rin somplak deh!)

"hmm. aku ambilkan baju kakakku dan coklat hangat yah. tunggu disini." dia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarnya yang besar. aku duduk di ujung sofanya. aku melepaskan tasku dan menunggu sunbae datang. lima menit kemudian, sunbae datang. "ini coklat hangat dan bajunya." katanya sambil memberikan baju dan coklat hangat untukku. tapi… bajunya terlalu 'menantang'. "gomawo sunbae. tapi… apakah tidak ada baju lain? bukan maksudku aku tidak suka, tapi…"

"kakakku cuma punya baju yang seperti itu. sisanya dress. kau mau?" aku menggeleng. "baiklah. di mana kamar mandinya?" tanyaku. tiba-tiba sunbae mendekat. "kau ganti disini saja." katanya sambil membuka kancing seragamku yang paling atas. refleks, aku langsung menarik diriku. "maafkan aku sunbae… aku.."

"ah! kamar mandinya ada disana. mianhae…" dia pun mundur menjauhiku. aku pun pergi menuju ke kamar mandi yang ditunjuk oleh sunbae.

"sudah selesai?" tanyanya. aku mengangguk. celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan ini membuatku agak risih. hmm… memang tidak terlalu terbuka. tapi longgar… "ini diminum. hampir dingin." aku pun meminum coklat hangat yang diberikan sunbae olehku. setelah itu, aku menaruh gelasnya dan duduk disampingnya. "hmm… apa kah disini ada kamar khusus tamu? aku capek sekali sunbae. dan sedikit mengantuk." tanyaku. "ada. aku akan mengantarmu. dan, sebaiknya kau jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi. Key oppa saja." aku pun hanya mengangguk, kepala dan mataku berat sekali. rasanya aku ingin segera tertidur. akhirnya, aku berbaring di tempat tidur sunbae dan tertidur.

:::end flashback:::

sekarang dia mengajakku ke kamarnya lagi. masih tanpa melepas 'kontak' kami, dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke depan TV nya. dia membaringkanku disofa. dia pintar sekali mengatur posisi agar kontak kami tak lepas. "kita nonton dulu yah." dan saat aku memandang layar TV nya, aku melihatnya seperti memutar film. film apa itu?

"ya ampun! sun.. eh… oppa. ini kan film…blu…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Key oppa sudah melumatkan bibirku dan memaju mundurkan miliknya. rasa lengeket antara juniornya dan mrs.v ku pun menjadi licin lagi. "argh! sakit!" dia menggigit nippleku. sakit sekali. "ah~ aku mau keluar. ah~ ah~ ahhhh~~" cairan itu kembali keluar dirahimku. mungkin ini sudah 3 atau 4 kalinya cairannya sukses masuk dalam rahimku.

kami terus menonton film 'itu'. Key oppa begitu menguasaiku. aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. kalau aku memberontak, dia tak segan-segan menyebarkan foto-foto dokumentasinya. dan disatu sisi lagi dari dalam diriku menyukai perlakuannya. dia meremas dadaku, mengisapnya, menggulum bibirku, menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya dan bertukar air liur. kenapa aku yang sebenarnya tidak suka hal menjijikkan seperti ini malam menyukainya? apa benar-benar kepribadianku ada dua? disatu sisi aku membencinya, disatu sisi yang lain aku menyukainya. amat menyukainya.

"sun.. eh! aduh.. Key oppa masih ingat perkataan oppa yang kemarin?" tanyaku. "hmm.. yang mana?" katanya sambil mencium leherku. "masa sunbae.. ah! salah terus! masa oppa lupa kalau oppa bilang saranghae padaku. apa itu bohong?" dia pun langsung berhenti mencium leherku. "apa perlu ku buktikan? aku masih punya bukti-bukti lain bahwa aku mencintaimu. bukan hanya menamkan benih ini ditubuhmu, aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu selamanya. hanya kamu. kamu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. mungkin perkataan gombal itu sudah biasa. tapi, aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu. buat apa aku sengaja tidak memakai pengaman kalau bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu? itu karena aku ingin memilikimu… SELAMANYA." aku hanya diam menatapnya. benarkah itu? terserahlah. kalau ini berakhir, aku akan melupakannya.

dan malam pun tiba. dia membawaku kekamar mandi. sama seperti tadi pagi. acara memandi kami tetap sambil melakukannya dan dia kembali menyemburkan cairan cinta ke rahim ku. selesai mandi, dia membawaku ketempat tidur. dia melepas miliknya yang lumayan besar itu. "ugh! ah~" kami sama-sama mendesah. "terima kasih chagia." katanya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas. "untuk?" tanyaku. "untuk mau menerima cintaku. dan aku ingin selalu seperti ini selamanya." aku hanya berpikir kalau itu adalah perkataannya kepada setiap wanita yang telah tidur dengannya. "cheonmaneyo." aku pun pergi mencari bajuku. setelah kutemukan baju yang Key pinjamkan padaku, aku memakainya. "aku ingin pulang." kataku.

"wa..waeyo?" tanyanya. "kakekku sakit dan aku malah bercinta disini denganmu. apakah itu wajar?" walaupun aku menikmati saat-saat bersama Key, tapi aku masih selalu memikirkan kakekku. apa lagi saat dia melepaskan cairannya dirahimku.

"aku antar kau. kajja, ambil tas dan seragammu." katanya. aku mengambil semua barangku. saat aku sudah mengambil barang-barangku, dia menarikku pergi. dia menggenggam tanganku. dan sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung pergi kekamar kakekku dirawat.

"hai kek, aku datang menjenguk. kau nggak kangen sama aku?" tanyaku saat duduk disampingnya. "kakek kangen sekali padamu. kenapa kemarin tidak menjenguk kakek? tadi siang juga. kau sibuk?" deg! kalau kakek tau apa yang kulakukan seharian ini, pasti kakek benar-benar menyusul eomma dan appa disana. "iya. ekskul." kakek mengangguk. dan kakek melihat kearah belakang punggungku. aku pun mengikuti arah penglihatan kakek. yah, disana Key duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya. "itu siapa? pacarmu." lagi-lagi perasaanku tak karuan. ingin rasanya aku menangis. aku tidak tega membohongi kakek. "bukan. dia hanya temanku. aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dijalan tadi. jadi dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku kemari. sudah ya kek. istirahat, kata suster tadi kakek bisa pulang besok." kataku sambil memaksakan senyum. kakek hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

aku pun segera pergi dari kamar kakek, membiarkan kakek tertidur. aku pergi tanpa mengajak Key. dan saat sadar aku sudah pergi, dia mengikutiku. aku pergi menuju keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan Key. "hei! mobil ada disana." katanya. dia menahan tanganku. "aku ingin pulang Key. terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit. tapi, biarkan aku pulang sendiri." aku menyentak tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

paginya, aku terbangun saat bel apartemen dibunyikan. Key? untuk apa dia datang sepagi ini? "ada apa?" tanyaku. "pagi. aku ingin menjemputmu." aku menaikan satu alisku. "aku bisa pergi sendiri." kataku ketus. aku menutup pintu dan Key menahan pintu itu. lalu dia menerobos masuk dan memelukku. "setelah semua yang kita lakukan, kau akan membenciku begitu saja?" aku berusaha melepaskannya. "jangan Key. kumohon. aku tidak mencintaiku. kau sudah memaksaku. dan jangan paksa aku lagi." dia menatapku. "apa yang harus kubuktikan agar membuatmu mencintaiku? aku ingin memilikimu. aku sudah lama menyukaimu. kumohon, cobalah mencintaiku." aku pun mengangguk. "baiklah. tunggu sebentar, aku mandi dulu." dia mengangguk dan aku meninggalkannya.

"kamarmu rapi sekali. tidak seperti kamarku." apa yang dia lakukan dikamarku? "ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku. dia berjalan kearahku, dan aku melangkah mundur, tapi dia sudah menarikku. "aku kangen sama kamu." dia menciumku dalam namun lembut. dia membawaku ketempat tidur. "Key.. ahh.. ini masih pagi kan? lepaskan aku. kumohon." tapi terlambat, dia sudah membuatku kembali terbuai. dia meremas dadaku yang masih terlindung dibalik handuk dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya melepas semua bajunya. dia pun melepas handukku, dia pun meremas kedua dadaku.

"aku sangat ingin melakukannya. aku sangat kangen padamu." dia pun memasukan miliknya ke mrs.v ku. "argh! sa..sakit! aww.." aku menahan rasa sakit itu sambil meremas rambutnya. "lubangmu masih sempit. padahal kita melakukannya tanpa lepas kontak selama lebih dari 12 jam." dia memaju mundurkan miliknya. jleb! akhirnya masuk dengan sempurna. dia kembali memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"aku… ka..kayak..nya.. mau.." tapi, cairan Key lebih dulu keluar dan memenuhi rahimku. "kau tidak mau menyentuhku? dari kemarin aku terus yang menguasaimu." dia pun memberikan juniornya yang lumayan besar itu ke arah mulutku. aku berfikir sejenak. lalu aku menerkam (?) nya dan mengemutnya, menggulumnya, menghisapnya, lalu mengigitnya kecil-kecil. aku seperti orang kelaparan, begitu semangat melahapnya.

"kau kelaparan, yah? sekarang giliranku lagi. aku sangat haus." dia pun menarik juniornya dan kembali menyerang dadaku. dia menghisap dan mengigitnya. lebih kuat dari kemarin. "ah.. apa.. sshh.. kita tidak terlambat?" dia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. lalu bangkit dari tubuhku dan memakai seragamnya.

"sini, aku pakaikan dasimu. agak berantakan. kamu ini gak pandai pake dasi yah." aku memperbaiki dasinya. dia menyentuh tanganku. dan meletakkan didada kirinya. tepat di jantungnya. kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. "kau bisa merasakannya?" aku mengangguk. dan aku menarik tangannya dan melakukan hal yang sama. "ini juga hal yang kurasaan bila kau bersamaku." dan dia pun memelukku dan mencium bibirku. aku membalasnya. "saranghae." aku tersenyum. "Nado, Key oppa. saranghae."

tiba-tiba Key menarik tanganku dan memasukan cincin perak. "would you be mine now and forever?" aku mengangguk "i will. gomawo." aku meciumnya dan ia pun membalasnya.

1 month later.

"selamat, pak. istri anda hamil 1 setengah bulan." aku menatap dokter itu tak percaya. "benarkah dok? akhirnya!"

"Key! kau gila yah! kita masih sekolah tau!" ini bukan pilihan yang tepat. "tapi, ini bisa membuatku memilikimu selamanya." dia masih ngotot aja! "baiklah! minggu depan kita menikah!" katanya. "a..apa?" dia mengambil handphonenya "Hey! Key! kau dengar a.." dia sudah menciumku "ssttt."

lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku dan menelpon seseorang. aku duduk di tempat tidurnya. "yah! eomma dan appaku akan datang. ku mohon, ini harapan eomma dan appaku untuk memilih seseorang diriku. apa kau tidak senang bahwa aku memilihmu?" aku terdiam. "aku senang. tapi… kita masih."

"sekolah? sudahlah, cinta tak usah memikirkan kita masih sekolah atau belum. ayo, kita kerumahmu. kita temui kakekmu."

"apa? kalian ingin menikah minggu depan?" kakekku lumayan terkejut mendengar hal itu. "tidak apa-apa kan kek?" tanya Key. yah, memang hampir sebulanan ini kakek dan Key lumayan akrab. tapi ini mengejutkan sekali untuk kakek. "kenapa?" tanya kakek. "karena kami saling mencintai." jebal Key! come on! itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. "kakek mengizinkan, kan?" tanya Key. "baiklah. kalian 'kan saling mencintai. aku mengizinkan." huuuaaaa~~ kakek pabo! Key pabo! paboo~~

"kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Key. dia memelukku dari belakang. aku sedang memandang bintang-bintang di beranda. "aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana wajah anak kita nanti. kalau dia seorang namja…"

"pasti mirip calon suamimu yang ganteng ini." dasar! "aish! disaat seperti ini masih saja kau narsis. aku masih penasaran." kataku sambil memegang perutku. "seperti apapun rupa anak kita nanti, itu tidak masalah. dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memberikanmu seorang anak." katanya sambil mengecup pipi kananku. "gomawo." aku menarik tangannya mempererat pelukkannya.

1 week later

setelah mengucapkan janji setia dan memakai cincin di masing-masing jari manis kami. aku dan Key saling mengecup bibir kami masing-masing. dan aku sangat bahagia, eomma dan appa Key dan kakekku juga senang melihat kami menikah. and i hope we'll always be together. now, later and forever.

-THE END-


End file.
